tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Insidiae
Sōda Sōseki (ソーダ漱石 Sōseki Sōda) is a Ghoul magician and illusionist residing in a current unknown ward, his hideout seems to be based somewhere in the 24th Ward. He refers himself as his alias, Insidiae, and is associated with magic tricks, stunts, and illusions. He has his own personal 'information broker', who keeps him up to speed on current events regarding the CCG, Aogiri, and the various other organizations that exist in Tokyo. His origins are currently unknown. Appearance Insidiae is a 5'7 tall man with natural light pink hair and bangs that stretch down to his jaw and shoulders. He has grayish-white eyes, and tan light skin along with light pink eyebrows. He has a lean but fit physique. While hunting or fighting, he wears a red and black checkered mask that covers his mouth and nose. The mask also has a gray bird insignia on it, which refers to the hybrid birds Insidiae owns. While roaming around wards searching for 'challengers', he wears a black magician outfit, along with a red tie, top hat, necklace, red checkered pants, and a white bandage wrapped around his neck. While interacting socially, his hair is dyed black, he wears glasses, and normal apparel. Which usually consists of a jacket and a collared, low V neck undershirt. His kagune tendrils are red and checkered, like his pants, mask, and the inside of his magician cape. Personality Insidiae wishes to become the world's best magician, living up to and surpassing the statures held by other great magicians like Harry Houdini, David Blaine, David Copperfield, and Criss Angel. He is a vigilante type of character in sorts, as shown in his debut oneshot where he stopped an Aogiri Tree member from attacking a human woman. He would then later take the ghoul to his hideout, and indirectly kill them using a water stunt challenge. He holds no qualms about killing ghouls or humans. Insidiae possesses polite mannerisms and also speaks politely, even in the midst of a battle. However, his speech can quickly become crude if he gets angry enough, but he is usually calm and collective in most cases. He is shown to have no mercy for those who are ill-spirited, whether they're human or ghoul, he doesn't care. Opting to take them down viciously and put them to the test of his challenges, History TBA Story Summary TBA Powers and Abilities As a Rinkaku ghoul, Insidiae excels in striking power and using brute strength with his kagune. He also has high regeneration, being able to heal himself up in three minutes after taking any recent damage from enemies. Insidiae's also quick and has great agility, being able to dodge attacks efficiently. He can control and manipulate his kagune tendrils to a great degree, being able to make them take on different shapes in form. Most of his strength lies with his kagune. Proficient Wing Chun practitioner: Insidiae has exceptional skill in the martial art of Wing Chun. Being an experienced fighter, he specializes in counter attacks and blocking, and is able to easily escape from grapple holds. Magic Tricks/Illusions: '''Being a very skilled magician, Insidiae is able to use magic tricks and illusions to gain a sudden advantage over enemies. '''Combat: : Strengths: Insidiae is a proficient counter attacker and blocker when it comes hand-to-hand combat, this is mostly due to him knowing Wing Chun, a martial art that specializes in counter attacking and blocking. He's also a very skilled magician, so he knows a large variety of tricks and illusions, which he uses on his opponents if they just so happen to get pass his kagune tentacles. :Weaknesses: Insidiae has trouble fist fighting speed-based opponents or anyone who can pressure him with swift attacks as he cannot possibly block all their strikes. His magic tricks and illusions also seem to be quite situational, meaning that he must have a specific item in hand that is key to performing the trick and/or illusion. He also has low resilience to taking hits. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Insidiae possesses a Rinkaku kagune that takes the form of five medium-sized, crimson red, checkered scaled tentacles. Strengths: Insidiae's rinkaku tendrils are strong, hard-hitting, and durable. Along with being easily controlled and manipulated, they can move swiftly and be used to form claws, swords, and hands. His kagune also grants him a high regeneration speed over other RC types by nature. Weaknesses: By nature of being a Rinkaku ghoul, Insidiae's tendrils are weak/brittle to Bikaku tails and quinques, meaning they're easily cut into by that specific RC type. Mechanics: Insidiae's tendrils function like any other rinkaku kagune, but unlike others, have the unique ability to change shape and take on much different forms according to Insidiae's will and liking. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Insidiae's Mask.png|The mask Insidiae currently wears.(Covers mouth and nose.) Trivia *'Insidiae' is latin for trap, ambush, plot, treachery, etc.